Puzzles
The Puzzle feature is like a mini gamemode that the player will try to solve the objective of each level within the given resources to complete, and players can play as many puzzles as they want. Players will play level 10 brawlers in puzzles unless otherwise the puzzle condition states so and the player can play brawlers who are not unlocked, when the player beats the puzzle there will be a wining indication and it ends and the rewards are given, the subsequent rewards can be received once after the first time complete and then once every season, however in some missions, the player can actually fail the mission and have to restart like failure to complete in time limit or dying (some missions). Puzzles are unlocked when the player has upgraded a brawler to level 10 or has reached to 500+ trophy on a brawler. Challenges Training Cave *'Mad Crow': "Defeat the Boss robot within 20 seconds." **Brawler: Crow **The timer starts when the boss robot takes damage. **Rewards: 1 Big (first time), 1 (subsequent) *'Just a Roll': "Charge up Darryl's by only using your super." **Brawler: Darryl **Self charging super is disabled on this puzzle. **Rewards: 5 (first time), 2 (subsequent) *'Killing Spree': "Defeat all the robots before they respawns." **Brawler: Bull **Rewards: 200 (first time), 40 (subsequent) *'Amazing Cactus': "Have at least 15000 damage per second on the counter." **Brawler: Spike **Rewards: 20 (first time), 2 (subsequent) *'Amazing Cactus 2': "Have at least 18500 damage per second on the counter." **Brawler: Spike **Rewards: 40 (first time), 4 (subsequent) *'Precise Dash': "Deal damage to two punching robots in one Mortis main attack dash." **Brawler: Mortis. **Rewards: 200 (first time), 40 (subsequent) *'8-euah!': "Defeat 8 bots with one swing." **Brawler: Bi-bitch **Rewards: 5 (first time), 2 (subsequent) *'Precise Dash': "Deal damage to two punching robots in one Mortis main attack dash." **Brawler: Mortis. **Rewards: 200 (first time), 40 (subsequent) Feast or Famine *'Move backwards': "Walk backwards a step without changing the direction you face." **Brawler: Any brawler **No boxes, enemies, and poison clouds/gas, spawn area varies **Rewards: 200 (first time), 40 (subsequent) *'Race Around the Center': "Complete one round lap of the center walls and bushes in less than undecided seconds." **Brawler: Shelly **No boxes, enemies, and poison clouds/gas, spawn area fixed (top (relative to normal match spawns)) **Rewards: ??? *'Destroy the Boxes': "Destroy all 24 boxes in less than undecided seconds." **Brawler: Leon **No boxes, enemies, and poison clouds/gas, spawn area varies, boxes will still drop power cubes **Rewards: ??? Others Trivia *This feature is directly inspired from the Puzzles mode from Worms Open Warfare 2 and Training Cave map from this game. *Puzzles seems more like a game feature than a gamemode just like the training cave feature. *Crow is the only brawler who can deal 10000+ value on "Damage per second:" on a single target. *Apparently the Training Cave will only allow you to stay in the cave for 13 mins 14 secs before playing the draw sound and send you back to the brawler info screen. This can be explained that it shares certain coding with the Robo Rumble gamemode that the maximum time is 13 mins 14 secs. Category:Game Features